This invention relates to a prodrug of trovafloxacin having the formula ##STR2## selected from the group consisting of polymorph PII and the monohydrate PII.M and pseudomorph PII.PS thereof and processes for their preparation. The invention further relates to methods of using, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising, the compounds of the invention for treatment of bacterial infections in mammals.
The antibacterial activity of trovafloxacin is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,402 (the '402 patent) and 5,229,396 (the '396 patent) issued Nov. 17, 1992 and Jul. 20, 1993, respectively, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The foregoing patents are assigned in common with the present application. A polymorph PI of the compound of formula I and methods for its preparation are also described in the above-indicated patents.